Fremione Flying Lessons
by SolemnlySwearMischiefManaged
Summary: Fred learns Hermione’s fear of heights so he decides to change that
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

**Fremione Flying Lesson**

 **Summary: Fred learns Hermione's fear of heights so he decides to change that**

HermioneGranger. A 16yr old has a fear. Scrap that! A phobia of heights. She doesn't know how, she doesn't know why but she has a phobia of heights. If you don't see her at Hogwarts, you'll see her either at The Burrow, Godric's Hollow, Hogsmeade, The Library, Australia or The Black Lake. Sometimes even the Quidditch Pitch.

Fred Weasley. A 17yr old Quidditch player and Prankster. Was strolling around the Hogwarts Corridor when he saw her. Miss Prefect. Aka Hermione Jean Granger. He walked a little faster to turn to the broom shed. When he got his broom he arrived at the Quidditch Pitch.

I don't think Hermione heard or saw him. She just kept on walking towards the Quidditch Pitch. Fred walked to his Gryffindor Quidditch Team with a mischievous grin on his face cause' he could see Hermione in the stands. "Please have a habit of being on time Fred. Now everyone, the quidditch game is against Ravenclaw. The new seeker is Cho Chang. Her broom won't stand a chance against Harry's Firebolt. I want you to do your best. We don't want any injured body parts or even dead people!" says Oliver Wood slowing turning his head against Fred and George who give him a innocent smile.

After a lucky Quidditch practise, the Quidditch Team left the Pitch but Fred stayed behind waiting for Hermione. Hermione walked out of the stand and started walking, jumping a little with Fred's touch of his hand on her shoulder. "Oi Jean! Wait up!" says Fred trying to keep up with Hermione.

"What do you want Fred?" said Hermione waiting for Fred to catch up with her. Fred looked into Hermione's chestnut brown eyes. He was so distracted from them he forgot a good enough excuse to stay with her. "Well?" says Hermione still waiting for an answer. "Uhh umm…..You look amazing today?" says Fred hoping that's a good conversation starter.

"Thank you? Uhh I mean, why would you care how I look today Weasley?" says Hermione remembering the tips Lily taught her on boys. "Can I just walk with you back to the castle Jean?" says Fred now getting impatient. "Fine Weasley" says Hermione now starting to head to the Great Corridor.

"Wait-Where are you going?" says Fred looking at Hermione preparing to leave. "Why would you care Weasley?" says Hermione apparating to Godric's Hollow.

 **You guys aren't probably going to read this but-Hey guys! Yes I know. It's a little short but-I'm hoping maybe I could keep on writing with this FanFiction. I know the title says, 'Fremione Flying Lesson' and I haven't got Fred teaching Hermione how to overcome her fear but I want to give you guys a little introduction before we start with the actual story. Now I got a little twist in this story. I'm not going to tell you the full details cause' that'll ruin the surprise but what I will tell you is that James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Walburga, Orion, Fleamont, Euphemia, Lyall, Hope, Mr and Mrs Evans, Petunia and Peter Pettigrew will be in the next chapter. So See ya! And don't forget to review! 3** **s**


	2. Chapter 2-Godric’s Hollow Adventure

**Chapter 2-Godric's Hollow Adventure**

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus are all young! Karen Gillan is Lily Evans Potter, Aaron Johnson is James Potter, Ben Barnes is Sirius Black and Andrew Garfield is Remus Lupin!

POOF! There she goes, walking into the house James and Lily shared when Harry was a baby. "Merlin! Miya, you scared me! Lily's in the kitchen" says James Potter lying on the couch practicing spells.

"Thanks James! Sorry for scaring you! Evening Lils" says Hermione walking into the kitchen. "Evening Miya! How are you? Did you manage to talk to Fred before you came?" says Lily placing plates into a cupboard.

"Yes, I did manage to talk to Fred! I used those tips you taught me. I'm great! How are you? Sorry if I'm asking too many questions but-How's Padfoot, Moony, Fleamont, Euphemia, Petunia and your parents? Did you manage to talk to Petunia?" says Hermione starting to help Lily place plates into the cupboard.

"Thank you for helping! James is being a bit lazy but luckily, he's practicing his spells. I'm great thanks for asking. Padfoot and Moony will be coming here shortly but they're great. Padfoot is slowly getting over him being disowned from his only family but luckily for him, he's living with Fleamont and Euphemia now. Moony is ok but he's been a little distant. Fleamont and Euphemia are good. They've been getting to know Padfoot a lot. Which is a good thing isn't it? My parents are ok, they still can't get over their two daughters' marriages. Petunia, I assume will be good due to her vile, disgusting and ugly husband Vernon. I can't believe Harry had to live with them! I tried to talk to Petunia I really did but she would call me a freak and a dirty-blood. I can't stand her anymore. I even tried to owl her! But she will owl back saying to stop owling her cause' they only rip them up. I can't stand it!" says Lily going through detail while placing the last plate in the cupboard.

The two girls were in a complete silence for a few minutes. They didn't know what to say. That is, until they heard multiple POOFS! The two girls could hear James, talking unfortunately very loudly. Then they saw two silhouettes. The place was very dark. Lily opened the curtain to give some light into the kitchen and they both saw Sirius and Remus.

"Hello ladies. Woah, Hermione you grew! Wait a minute!" says Sirius fixing up his hair and leaning against a wall. "Hey. You look amazing" says Sirius leaning into Hermione. They were so close Sirius wanted to desperately kiss Hermione. "Was that supposed to flatter me Padfoot?" says Hermione pulling Sirius away and fist pumping Lily.

Remus could non-stop talk to Hermione. They were very good friends and I don't think Remus wanted Hermione knowing that he would be the type of boy to be distant. Instead of finishing they're conversation, Sirius just had to interrupt. "Well would you have a look at this! Remus isn't distant around Hermione but he's distant around us! I wonder why"

Instead of laughing and talking, there was shocked expressions and silence. Hermione decides to break it by walking towards Sirius. "What do you want?" says Hermione whispering into Sirius's ear. Instead of answering, Sirius takes Hermione's hand and leads her into a dark room. "To kiss you" says Sirius caressing Hermione's cheek.

"Or you could get hexed!" says Hermione walking off. Sirius gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him. "Please Hermione just one kiss. Then I'll let you go" says Sirius with his famous puppy eyes. _'Typical Sirius'_ was what Hermione was thinking.

' _Come on Hermione. It's just the one kiss. He'll let you leave if you give him a kiss! You need to go back to Hogwarts before anyone gets suspicious. Who am I kidding? Fred is probably worried sick, Harry is probably getting suspicious, Ron wouldn't care. He'll just think that I'm in the library cause' he's too busy stuffing his face with Lavender's, George would want to know why I'm not at the feast, Lily and James would probably think that I'm in danger, Remus would think the same as James and Lily. Everyone else at Hogwarts would probably think that I'm keeping a distance from everyone, so a rumour is probably around saying that I'm probably in danger, killed, studying or about to get tortured. JUST GIVE HIM A BLOODY KISS! But he's Harry's godfather! WHEN HAS THAT EVER CONCERNED YOU?! JUST GIVE HIM A KISS AND HE'LL LET YOU LEAVE, IF YOU DON'T GIVE HIM A KISS, YOU WILL STAY THERE LONGER AND PROBABLY GET BACK TO HOGWARTS AT 3:00AM! Well what should I do? ARE YOU SERIOUS? JUST GIVE HIM A KISS! A SHORT ONE IF IT HAS TO BE!'_ was now Hermione's thought's filling her head giving her a headache.

"Fine" says Hermione closing the gap between her and Sirius. It was Hermione's first move, so she started to kiss Sirius slowly. Sirius then started to passionately kiss her. His hands intertwined in her hair. Her hair was so soft, her neck tasted like Madonna Lilies. Her lips were so soft as well. He started to kiss his way to her stomach which smelt like books and chocolate cosmos flowers (Which produces a vanilla scent).

Hermione smelt amazing. Sirius could kiss her all night. Now it was Hermione's turn to kiss Sirius. Hermione kissed all the way down to his stomach which smelt like vanilla, woody musky with a hint of black pepper, his breath tasted like dark chocolate and musk. His lips were so soft they tasted like lavender, spicy hints of sage and pepper balancing a feeling of tenderness with power, a tobacco base which brings the scent of cedar wood. Damn Sirius tasted and smelt so good! Hermione can't stop kissing him! She didn't get enough of him! Sirius also smelt like a hint of Firewhisky.

Hermione really didn't want to leave but she knew what she was doing. They finally broke apart. "I have to go. I'm going to be coming back to Godric's Hollow soon so maybe we could meet up then or maybe you could owl me and we can meet up. See you later!" says Hermione kissing Sirius's cheek, winking and walking off.

Sirius was so happy. He was going to meet up with Hermione soon. Oh, he was so happy! He snapped back to reality and ran after her. "Miya wait!" says Sirius running after Hermione and stopping at the kitchen to watch her say goodbye to everyone. She walked towards Sirius. "Yes Black?" says Hermione closing the gap between them once again.

"I'll owl you" says Sirius managing to get the words out of his mouth. "Alright! See you soon!" says Hermione winking and grabbing her third copy of _'Hogwarts: A History'_ and touched it. Next minute, she was back at Hogwarts. "JEAN! OH, THANK MERLIN YOUR OK!" says Fred running up to her in the Great Hall.

"Umm Fred? Did you forget that you were in the Great Hall?" says Hermione looking at everyone who is looking at the odd couple. "Shut it and sit down!" says Fred who gestured her to a seat next to him. Everyone started eating again and it was the same old noisy, talking people filling the Great Hall. "So where did little Miss Prefect goody too shoes run off to this time?" says George in curiosity.

"Why should I tell you Weasley?" says Hermione placing her book in her bag. "Oooh! A change of attitude! What's gotten into you?" says George now pissing Hermione off. "If you really must know…" says Hermione now getting interrupted by Fred. "Well yes, we really want to know! Come on Hermione are you keeping a distance from me?" says Fred sounding a little sad but disappointed.

"Wha-NO! I TOOK A WALK IN GODRIC'S HOLLOW! WHY DOES THAT CONCERN YOU?!" says Hermione getting up and walking off looking back to Fred and George saying _'Come on Sirius. Owl soon! I need you'_ under her breath.

"Good job Fred! Now you completely lost her! But why would she take a walk in Godric's Hollow? That place is empty and haunted!" says Ron still a little mad at Fred. "That's because you were only there at night!" said George getting rolled eyes from Ron. "Oh Merlin! Jean wait!" said Fred figuring out something and walking off the path Hermione took.

Hermione was in the owlery. "Jean why are you in here?" says Fred full of curiosity. "Waiting for an owl" says Hermione yawning straight after her sentence. "Come on Hermione let's bring you to bed" says Fred picking her up, bridal style. Fred and a sleeping Hermione arrived into the Gryffindor Common Room. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" says Fred as the Common Room goes quiet. George comes running up to Fred, "What's the problem? Why do we need to be quiet? Why are you holding Hermione bridal style? Are you guys a couple? Mate tell me about it!" says George walking off with Fred. "Well, I ran after her cause' I knew why she went into Godric's Hollow, I followed her to the owlery" says Fred getting interrupted by Fred.

"Why would she be in the owlery?" says George just asking a simple question. "Said she was waiting for a letter. She yawned. She looked very tired, so she fell asleep and I picked her up bridal style. I brought her back here and told everyone to shut up cause' knowing Hermione, she likes to have a peaceful sleep and I don't want to wake her up with hexes the next day, not being able to get out or bed or getting hexed into the next century do you?" says Fred who gets a shaking head (no) in response from George.

"So, can you please tell everyone the exact same thing I just told you?" says Fred who gets a nod (yes) from George in return who whispers what Fred just told him. As Fred walks into Hermione's room he noticed that she wrote her quote she told Harry in her first year on her wall, 'Me? Books and cleverness, there are more important things. Friendship and bravery. And Harry, just be careful' There was also quotes like, 'Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself' and, 'What an idiot' also, 'When in doubt, go to the library'.

She also had all her books for all her classes out, her desk with every school supply such as parchment, quills, books, her book bag, Planner's for every class, Mini Monster book sticky notes, a Wingardium LeviOsa pencil case, an otter necklace, otter earrings, an otter ring with her name carved in red. She had a lot of stuff. She even had a book where she wrote one of her famous quotes. The book was red, and the quote was carved in gold. 'At least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent!' Fred placed Hermione down onto her bed and started to look through the book with the carved writing. The book had a Gryffindor Quidditch Planner and basically everything to do with Quidditch. She even drew a Golden Snitch, A Bludger with the Beater bat and a Quaffle! She was a good drawer.

Fred flipped through the pages and couldn't take his eyes off all the songs. One called 'Live Like Legends' he just wanted to steal the book!  
Live Like Legends

When it rains, it pours

There will be blood in the water

Cold to the core

Faith falls hard on our shoulders

This is our time

No turning back

We could live, we could live like legends

This is our time

No turning back

We could live, we could live like legends

Live like legends

We could live like legends

He then saw another song. He loved 'Live Like Legends'! the other song was 'Boyfriend'

If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go

I can take you places you ain't never been before

Baby take a chance, or you'll never ever know

I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow

Swag swag swag, on you

Chillin' by the fire why we eatin' fondue

I dunno about me but I know about you

So, say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

I'd like to be everything you want

Hey boy, let me talk to you

If you were my boyfriend, never let you go

Keep you by my side boy, you'd never be alone

I can be a baby girl, anything you want

If you were my boyfriend, I'd never never let you go

Fred just stared at the lyrics. He was drawn to the song and he stole the diary. He arrived back to his and George's dorm and George was surprisingly still awake. "Mate, you took a little while"

"Sorry George, I just had to take a moment to look at Hermione's dorm! It's amazing! I even got this book from there" says Fred still reading the book. "Can I see what your reading?" says George leaning over Fred's shoulder.

"Sure. I'm done reading it anyways" says Fred handing the book to George. He reads it and is shocked to find a lot of Quidditch and songs. She even drew a Firebolt and Nimbus 2000! But the second and third time Hermione drew 2 beater bats. One had the initials 'G.W.' covered in gold and 'F.W.' covered in red.

Now with an open mouth, George saw the dear diary's Hermione had. He read one of them in his head, it read:

9/10/18

Dear Diary,

I had a stressful day today. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily and Harry just made it worse! Add Fred in there! On my way back to Hogwarts I came across Scabbers aka Wormtail and apparently, he said that I was going to Voldemort's new target. Why would he want me though? I will never find out, but Hedwig died. Yeah, way to bring back the happy memories Hermione! But knowing me as the smart know-it-all, I'm currently working on her. I think there's blood dried onto my bed. I'm going to write to Sirius soon. I was in the owlery. He didn't owl me yet. I'm going to be waiting tomorrow though. Moony is keeping distant from everyone. Except when I was at Godric's Hollow, he non-stopped talked to me. That is, until Padfoot decides to be his arrogant self. Lily and Petunia. They are…complicated. Don't get me started talking about the complicated Evans sisters! Anyway, I should go. Bye Diary.

Love from Hermione Jean Granger aka Miss Prefect goody too shoes and aka Miss Prefect. Also known as Miss Granger and Insufferable Know-It-All also Jean.

George smiled. She wrote the nickname he always gives her. Just then Fred starts to sleep, and he decides maybe he should go to sleep. He slept and the next morning.

 **Hey guys! So, I made this chapter a little long. Sorry. I wanted to add what Sirius would have been like when he was young, and Sirius** **LOVES** **his hair, so I decided to add that in. I'm working on Chapter 3! Hope you like it! Once again, sorry. This isn't turning into a Fremione Flying Lesson story like I planned on, but I wanted to give you guys a little bit of info on The Marauders, Lily and Hermione before we started with the Fremione. I know I said that Euphemia, Fleamont, Lyall, Hope, Petunia, Walburga and Orion was going to be in this series, but I promise you that they will be in the next chapter! Regulus, (Sirius's brother) is going to be mentioned in the next chapter but you'd never know. Is he alive? That's a question for the next chapter! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival

The morning came. Everyone walking to their classes. People helping Professors everywhere. Well, that would be the school week. Today was Sunday! Meaning owl mail! Hermione was so excited! She waited…..and waited…..and waited. Luckily it was lunch and the owl's arrive in:

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

The owl's arrived. A few letters dropped on Hermione. She picked up the first one. It had Sirius's handwriting.

 _ **Deer Hermione,**_

 _ **Ha, you see what I did there? I made a joke! See! I told you I could make you laugh! Anyway I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m coming to Hogwarts today along with a Stag, Doe and Wolf. I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m sure you know who they are! I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m hoping this isn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t a early notice as I couldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t stop thinking about you. The owl that sent this letter is in his old age. He**_ _ **'**_ _ **s about to die so don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t worry if he turns to ash. But luckily I got a phoenix. I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t wait to see you today! Also Harry! I hope your taking care of him well! Only joking! I know that you do. That Weasley kid. Your other best friend. Who**_ _ **'**_ _ **s that again? Ron Weasley? Tell him that I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m seriously sorry about that bite! God I feel so guilty! Those Weasley Twins remind me of James and I. We were the main pranksters in our era. As you would already know that. After all you are the smartest witch of your age. You really are! Anyway I love you. See you at the Gryffindor Common Room or your dorm! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

 _ **Love from Sirius Orion Black cause**_ _ **'**_ _ **as you already know me I love you and I always write my full name!**_

 _ **P.S. I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t wait to see you again!**_

Oh how much he loved her just made her smile. "What are you smiling about Miss Prefect goody- too-shoes?" says George who is on the other side of Hermione standing up.

"I don't think I need to say if your right behind me standing up looking over my shoulder on my left looking at the letter. Please leave me alone Weasley! I need to go to the common room" says Hermione standing up and walking off.

"How did she even know-wait don't answer that! I already know the answer" says Harry walking off to follow Hermione. He was shocked to find a black dog, a stag, a doe and a wolf in the common room.

"Uh Hermione? Why are you hugging a black dog?" says Harry walking towards Hermione. Harry was shocked and too speechless to say anything after Hermione saying, "SIRIUS! JAMES! LILY! REMUS!"

Harry then manages to say, "Never mind" Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Evans turned back to their normal selves and Sirius and Hermione hugged for a while. "Oi I think you'll might want to stay with your godson Sirius. Now let me hug my best friend!" says Lily laughing at Sirius running to Harry with his arms still out. "HARRY!" "SIRIUS!"

Hermione laughed. Hermione then walked to Sirius and Harry. Sirius held Hermione's hand and gave her a kiss. "Not now Pads. Later ok?" Sirius nodded and headed upstairs. "Pads. Where are you going?" Hermione asks as she looked at him curiously. "To your dorm so I can wait for my beautiful girl" Hermione blushed at this.

She may of loved Sirius a bit too much. "Last time I checked, I'm not a boy…" it took a moment of realisation and Sirius started to blush from embarrassment. Everyone there laughed and Sirius started to pout as he ran to the left to the girls dorm. Lily walked over to Harry and I and gave Harry a hug. She let go of Harry and placed a arm around my neck. "Girl. We need another girls night out while they boys have a boys night out"

I smiled at this idea. "Sounds great. I feel like we should hang out and plan" Lily smiled like a 5yr old in a lolly store. She always loved girls night out. She never got bored. "Girl sit on the couch. I'm doing a braided bun!" I sat on the couch as Lily did a braided bun to Hermione's hair. She then swapped spots with Lily and started to do rope braids in Lily's hair.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I started to rope braid Lily's hair. After I met Sirius and had our little alone time, Lily and I planned to have it after. I walked up to my dorm and Sirius face lit up as a dog! Well duh! Anyway, "Sirius. I can't stay for long. Neither are you! You are having a boys night out and Lily, Ginny, Luna and I are having a girls night out" I say going to my bed and passionately kissing Sirius. He never pulled apart. Except when we had to gasp for air. I smirked and got off the bed. "Oh come on Mia just one more-woah!" he said as I got into this red sequined dress. I added red smokey eye, dark red lipstick, black laced heel boots and I winked at Sirius waiting for Lily. She walked out with a short emerald green dress, teal at the top, sequined around the waist and black and emerald green at the bottom, she had emerald green smokey eye, emerald green lipstick and knee high black boots. We walked down with Ginny who wore a short black dress with silver sequins on the waist and a little bit on the top, silver smokey eyes, black eyeliner, black mascara and black heeled boots with silver studs on the back. It was honestly a great feeling. To be around friends who support you for basically anything. When we came down, there was a lot of wolf whistling. We walked to The Marauders and I gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek. He pulled me into him and he started to kiss me again.

I let go and Lily was hugging James, Ginny was hugging Harry and I got their attention from one click.

 **18/12/1997-Tuesday—** **Ginny's P.O.V.**

We arrived into Hogsmeade to go to Honeydukes. Hermione gets chocolate and sugar quills with Lily. Luna gets acid pops and I get exploding bonbons and fizzing whizzbees. Now we go to London and we go to these places. Firstly we go to Forever 21 and get loads of stuff, we try on all of these clothes and Lily and Hermione pays for it all. Now we go to Matches Fashion and I didn't except Hermione to be some sort of rebel. She got leather pants, leather trousers, a leather biker jacket, a leather crossbody bag and we all got a lot of stuff. We go to all these places like New York City and the shops there, I LOVE IT! We went to Girl Meets Dress and Hermione brought a short black Morena dress and it looks so good on her! Lily bought a short black and gold Alaya dress, Luna bought a short blue and gold Flo Cocktail dress and I bought a short Persimmon Red Cocktail dress. We go back to Hogwarts wearing the dresses we wore before we went out and all the guys hugged us. "HERMIONE! THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!" Oh Sirius. "GINNY! YOUR OK!" Harry. What would you do without him? "LILY!" James. Your always like this! "LUNA! THANK GOD YOUR ALL OKAY!" Remus. Shut up. We're ok! Geez!

"You guys got so much stuff! How much stuff do you all need!?" we all laughed and we went to bed.

 **Hermione**

Well Ginny. Not everyone went to bed!

 **Ginny**

Can we just make them go to bed?

 **Hermione**

No. We're not in charge of this story remember?

 **Ginny**

Well, I'm going to bed!

 **Hermione**

You do that then! Night'

 **Ginny**

Night'

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Okay. Now everyone went to bed. Geez Ginny can be impatient. I went to my dorm but then I heard a knock at our dorm. (Luna, Lily, Ginny and I share a dorm). Lily opens the door and sees 4 parcels on the floor. "Girls wake up. We've got parcels!" I was the first one to wake up as Luna then woke up and Ginny rolled off the bed hitting her forehead on her bedside. Lily's is from Euphemia…JAMES'S MUM! My parcel is from Hope….REMUS'S MUM! Luna's is from Pandora….LUNA'S MUM! And Ginny's is from Walburga…SIRIUS'S MUM!? We open them and its all dresses. I got a short pink Papina Dress, Luna's got a short blue and silver Marissa dress, Ginny's got a sort purple Ophelia Metallic dress and Lily's got a short Lenore Prom green dress. We put all our clothes in our closets and went to bed.


End file.
